


Face Reveal

by WitchyLeos



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crack, Gen, i had this in my head after i put the joke on my twitter so here it is, once again lmao, this relies on a happy ending & it is crack so give urself some suspension of disbelief, this time it's my own idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLeos/pseuds/WitchyLeos
Summary: Chapter 5 is Joey Drew and Henry face reveal.Not really, but I can dream.





	Face Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> [follow](https://twitter.com/moongalaxied) me on twitter or [follow](moongalaxied.tumblr.com) me on tumblr. or both, y'know. your choice

Exhausting.

That's how Henry would have described his previous predicament. Utterly exhausting. Here the two of them lay in the lowest depths of the inky abyss once known as Joey Drew Studios. Henry had been a little peeved about the name at first, considering he and Joey started this thing together, but now, it was the least of his worries. Not to mention that Henry was sure he didn't want to be associated with it anymore after seeing what it had become.

The two sat in silence for the longest time, leaving words unspoken just as the last time they had seen each other. Things unsaid, hanging in the air, waiting for one of them to catch them, especially after the ordeal the two had suffered. Apparently, Joey was trapped inside the Ink Demon's body for almost thirty years since the studio first began to fall apart. Henry recalled Sammy. He almost chuckled at the idea of Sammy Lawrence unknowingly worshipping Joey Drew, a man who caused him so much grief. The man in question sat adjacent to him, ink covered hands resting in his lap. Henry mulled over how he was going to get both himself and Joey out of here without alerting anything else that may be lurking in the studio.

Joey's voice reeled him back for a moment.

"Hey, Henry," he called hoarsely. "Pass me that mirror."

Henry glanced around before his eyes landed on the object Joey was referring to. Retrieving it, Henry caught his own reflection in the tint of the glass, even if only for a few brief seconds. His brown hair had greyed a lot since the last time he had seen Joey, eyes weary with age and stress. Passing the mirror to his companion, Henry stared at the cavern before him as he awaited assistance. _Allison and Tom should be able to find us_ , he thought.

"Oh, thank God," Joey exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm not ugly."

Henry scowled.


End file.
